


Skilled Tongue

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Blame the Doomcio Server, Fear, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Rimming, Running Away, Werewolf, Werewolf/Human, big wolf tongue does most of the teasing, blowjob, dude just wanted to confess his secret, werewolf akande
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Akande reveals to Lucio his decade long secret.





	Skilled Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing idea that passed by my brain. Hope you enjoy! Be warned, this involves nsfw between a human and werewolf!

So that is what is like running from terror.  The dry leaves and loose branches on the ground made the rapid footsteps audible.  Every step he took exposed his current position, not helping with Lúcio’s goal. He keeps rushing through the forest, hearing the deep growls echo.  His heart beats nonstop to the point of nausea but it didn’t make him falter. His eyes search through the darkness of the forest, his only source of light being the full moon viewed in the horizon.  

 

The growl emerges again, echoing throughout the forest making it impossible to find the source.  If Lúcio has learned anything from all those movies he watched is to never look back, no matter how big the temptation is.  Just keep running. That is all he needs to do to survive. After a minute almost giving himself a sense of security, he didn’t anticipate the unbalanced ground.  The impact of his foot hitting an exposed root causes him to stumble and fall. He curses, forcing himself to get up right before feeling something big grab his whole ankle.  He screams, grabbing on to his leg with dear life as he is dragged away. He kicks at the giant hand holding him, yelling profanities.

 

The creature is able to keep his prey trapped, wrapping his large hands almost around Lúcio’s whole torso.  Lúcio didn’t even give a show of struggle, the terror of being trapped by the giant creature was all that controlled him and made him limp.  He might actually faint in front of him and just let the creature rip him to shreds. “A…” His voice gave out, staring at the topaz eyes of the furred giant creature.  Just by the color triggered sense of familiarity to Lúcio. Then it all came back to him, how this all started in the first place and how he got himself into this situation.  

 

The moonlight shines over the creature, revealing its wolf like features on its face, yet its body resembled that of a human, despite being covered in fur and hands with claws as sharp as daggers.  The creature still holds Lúcio’s torso but makes sure not to sink its claws. He couldn’t look away from his eyes. 

 

“Akande…” He forces out.  The beast growls, poking the tip of his thumb claw over Lúcio’s clothed chest, getting caught on the fabric.  He pulls the young man closer, sniffing him from top to bottom. 

 

“You... Promised…” The creature forced out the deep voice that Lúcio swore it made the nearest tree and himself shake.  

 

His heart sank, the whole situation dawning on him.  All he could feel is guilt washing over him. So this was the secret Akande wanted to tell Lúcio for so long.  He is a werewolf. He made Lúcio promise not to run away as soon as he sees him in this form. But as soon as Lúcio was facing the creature, being almost close to ten feet in height, panic overcame him and he ran away.

 

Lúcio’s thoughts are cut off when the tip of Akande’s nose goes to Lúcio’s neck, taking a deep sniff.  A shudder spread all over his body. Akande didn’t hesitate in licking his neck, getting a confused grunt. 

 

A lower growl slips from Akande’s mouth, looking back at Lúcio with the same offended look again.  “So… This was it. A werewolf.” Lúcio forces out, trying to hold back a stutter. “A- and… I broke promise to not… Run away.”  Guilt washed over him. Akande lets out a low huff to signal him. Yes, that is a clear sign. “You could have been more specific you know… without the growling show?”

 

Akande pulls back, his frown visible.  “Okay, okay. Fine. I owe you big time.” Lúcio looks down, watching his legs dangle as he is feets away from the ground.  He takes notice how Akande’s yoga pants seem to be in one piece. “Whoa, they stretch that far?” He stares back at Akande’s face, his hand reaching to touch the snout.  Akande flinches but doesn’t pull away, allowing Lúcio to feel the thick yet soft fur. “Okay, I fucked up big time. I am sorry…” Akande can still sense Lúcio’s rapid heartbeat, but his apology sounded sincere.  

 

This isn’t the first time he revealed himself to someone he knows.  It also isn’t the first time they ran away from him. Lúcio did fail the first test, but what else can one expect? Maybe Akande should have been more specific.  He puts the small human down to the ground, praying he wouldn’t run away. Lúcio stood still on his feet, looking up the tall man before stumbling in the ground, landing on his bottom.  

 

Akande hums out, amused by the scene as he lays his body on the ground over his stomach.  He stares at Lúcio, trying to create a calm atmosphere between them.Akande's chest flutters when he sees Lúcio scoot closer with no hesitation.  “You okay?” Akande responds with a shrug. “How long does this last?” 

 

Akande’s topaz eyes gaze at the full moon and back to Lúcio.  “Oh, right. Till full moon is gone.” Akande leans closer to Lúcio, pressing his nose at his neck taking in the familiar and comfortable scent.  Lúcio stays still, unsure what else to do but let’s Akande do his thing. The feeling of the wet long tongue passing at his neck causes Lúcio’s body to shudder, moan slipping out.  He covers his mouth, embarrassed yet confused. Looking back at Akande he swore he detected a subtle smirk in that wolf face of his. 

 

“So… What else can that tongue do?” 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Just how did he get himself in this predicament? Just how? One thing for sure is that he had no complaints.  He allowed the most lewdest moans to slip from his lips as he arches his back against his werewolf boyfriend’s hands.  He looks down, absorbing the sight of Akande nuzzling his nose at his clothed crotch, bulge forming by the friction. He huffs over the jean fabric, adding kissing gestures.  Lúcio’s face could only darken even more by how hot and adorable that looked. 

 

The pants turned from uncomfortable to unbearable.  Akande takes a break from Lúcio’s crotch and reaches to his neck.  He indulges at Akande’s vibrating growls, biting his lips. Lúcio trembled, for a moment fearing the sharp fangs but he didn’t flinch or panic.  He won’t allow himself to do the same mistake again. Instead he is welcomed by nuzzles and long licks. 

 

Lúcio admires the little vanilla, despite his mind requesting so much more.  His hand goes down to his crotch, momentarily rubbing his own bulge as he jolts.  His hidden cock aches and twitches by the contact and the licking treatment he is getting from Akande didn’t help matters either.  He clench his teeth, moans slipping through as his sensitive neck is assaulted by the sweet tongue. He gives in, unbutting the jean pants pulling down its zipper to give his cock that sweet feeling of freedom.  Lúcio places a hand in the side of Akande’s face, feeling every single detail: the ears, the cheeks, his snout and nose. His shining topaz eyes. His muscled furry tall body. Scary? Yes. Oddly attractive? 

 

Most definitely.  

 

Akande removes one hand from Lúcio’s back, reaching out to his tank top and pulling it up with care.  Lúcio stops him by grabbing Akande’s index finger, looking with curiosity. It's almost as thick as an average sized dildo.  Lúcio looks back at the big wolf with a smirk. He felt his ass clench at the idea of using the thick fingers to fuck him. Akande responds with an unimpressed expression and a shake of the head.  “Aw mannn.” The werewolf waves his sharp claws at Lúcio. “Okay, valid reason.”

 

The shirt is pulled up until Lúcio’s chest was exposed.  Akande resumes with his teasing treatment, wet large tongue flicking at his left nipple.  Lúcio trembles, hugging Akande’s large head, feeling him switch to the next one. He feels the tip of the sharp fang graze at the sensitive flesh, making Lúcio crave for more.  

 

Akande wants to do way more with him, but Lúcio is still an average human.  If he goes full force, he could hurt him or worse, break a bone. His own body tense feeling his own arousal increase, Lúcio’s little moans being music to his ears.  He aligns Lúcio’s back against the nearest tree, clawed hands working on pulling down his jeans. Lúcio shuddered as his legs are exposed to the breeze of the cold night.

 

The claw hooks over the elastic of Lúcio’s underwear pulling it down with ease.  The clothes item is quickly discarded and Lúcio sighs, his hard dick now free while it dripped beads of precum.  Akande wraps his tongue around the small length with ease, stroking it while hearing Lúcio gasp and moan. The small hands go over Akande’s head, gripping as much as he could at the fur. Akande wants more access, moving both of Lúcio’s legs over his shoulder with car.  Lúcio muffled himself, knowing indeed where this is going. The tongue goes lower, teasing at his balls and slip down till it makes contact with his entrance. “Ooooooh fuuuuuuuuck…”

 

Akande returns back to the rock hard dick, opening his mouth to take in the length gives it a long suck.  Lúcio’s back presses against the tree, stomach heaving as Akande continues with the oral treatment pausing to massage the shaft.  Lúcio couldn’t make a clear sentence, hands over Akande’s furry head gripping to the point of tugging. He wanted to shift into the odd mouth so bad.  He kept his body still, trembling and sweating watching Akande move his head back and forth. Just a little more and Lúcio will be able to reach that sweet feeling of release.

 

Akande pulls away, leaving the smaller human confused and unsatisfied.  His cock was still rigid, dripping with pre-cum and ready to shoot his load.  Lúcio was ready to complain until he feels Akande’s tongue slowly work its way in his entrance.  Lúcio couldn’t hold himself back. The tongue wasn’t even deep. It didn’t even reach his sweet spot but he felt himself so close!  Akande inserts his tongue deep enough to feel Lúcio’s walls clench, knowing he is close.

 

As soon as he feels the built up, Lúcio hugs himself, trembling as his orgasm washes over him.  His eyes roll back, dick twitching and releasing strings of cum all over his chest. Akande didn’t stop there.  He kept fucking Lúcio with his tongue, desperate for the little noises he always makes when he is overstimulated.  

 

“Ha….ha...AAAA!!” It was too much, yet it felt incredible. Akande took the chance to hold Lúcio’s cock between his two thick fingers, continuing to milk the orgasm out of him.  

 

Lúcio’s body goes limp, eyes unable to keep themselves open.  In Akande’s eyes it looked like he passed out. Akande pulls his tongue away, his large hand caressing at Lúcio’s cheek with concern. Lúcio eyes flicker open and gives Akande a smile.  “Whoa… that was something…” Lúcio would add a thumbs up but his body had no more energy. Akande puts Lúcio down, adjusting himself to sit next to him. His chest lets out a small him, fingers adjusting his pants.  Lúcio takes notice of the heavy bulge, eyes staring with intense curiosity.

 

“Aw… But what about you?” 

 

Akande shook his head, not wanting Lúcio to worry about that.  He carries him up and places him on his lap where he could rest.  Lúcio allows this, enjoying how warm he feels. “I love you.”  Akande responds with a low humf, embracing him more.    


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here :D
> 
> Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/milliecoqui  
>  Tumblr: millie-on-a-leaf.tumblr.com  
>  Twitter: twitter.com/Millie_Coqui  
>  Nsfw tumblr: the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com


End file.
